<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La naturaleza de nuestro amor by Bruguer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059702">La naturaleza de nuestro amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruguer/pseuds/Bruguer'>Bruguer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Monastery, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruguer/pseuds/Bruguer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was deeply in love with her, and he wanted nothing more that to spend the rest of his life by her side. The only thing left to do was to ask her.</p>
<p>Yup I still suck at summaries, give it a try. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La naturaleza de nuestro amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii again! I wasn’t planning on writting another story but lately I’ve felt very inspired and since we’re all taking refuge in the fanfictions for the lack of content I came out with this new oneshot.<br/>I really hope you like it.</p>
<p>I’m sorry for any grammatical mistakes <br/>And the spacing turned out a bit weird, apologies to that.<br/>Enjoy the story<br/>Lots of love💙</p>
<p>None of the characters in this story belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La naturaleza de nuestro amor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raindrops hit the multiple windows of the monastery as the central field got wetter and wetter.</p>
<p>An icy breeze came from the sky after the day's clarity disappeared.</p>
<p>The sun hid behind the clouds and the residents of the place, new and old, were forced to take refuge under the high roof of the place.</p>
<p>The band had been in the monastery for two weeks already and their routine was finally settled: Class in the morning, lunch, and class again until 5:30.</p>
<p>They were bonding quite well with the new ones and although this time the euphoria of the first heist wasn’t there, they seemed to be okay. Still making jokes at dinners, clandestine parties and telling cheerful stories about their lives around the world.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sergio had found his brother’s painting equipment in one of the rooms of the monastery and since the class for the day had finished and it was quite pouring outside, he decided that drawing might be a good distraction for him.</p>
<p>He looked for something in the monastery to draw, maybe an animal, a room or a person but nothing seemed very appealing to him.</p>
<p>After several minutes he finally decided that he would draw three of the monks who were meditating just outside one of the chapels.</p>
<p>The scene was quite interesting and the way the decoration inside the chapel reflected behind the men was beautiful.</p>
<p>He was concentrating on his work when he suddenly felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“<em> What are you doing honey? </em>”</p>
<p>Raquel said with a sweet voice resting her chin on his shoulder as her hands wander under his hoodie, setting them comfortably on his chest. The air was a little chill and the heat emanating from his body was a good relief for her cold hands.</p>
<p>“Your hands are awfully cold”</p>
<p>He shivered a little, turning his head to give her a peck on the lips, which she gladly accepted kissing him again for a few more seconds. One kiss was never enough for them.</p>
<p>“<em> I’m trying to draw the monks, I was going to take a run but the weather doesn’t seem to be on my side, that’s why I’m wearing this clothes </em>”</p>
<p>He said gesturing to himself and pointing out with his finger the scene in front of him.</p>
<p>“<em> You know how to draw? </em>”, she asked amazed.</p>
<p>
  <em> Was there something this man couldn’t do. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Well I’m not that good at it, but my brother was amazing, and he taught me when I was younger.” </em>
</p>
<p>She took a look at the notebook on his lap, the draw was actually turning pretty good.</p>
<p>“<em> You never told me this about you </em>”</p>
<p>She held him a little tighter from the back nuzzling his neck trying to get herself a little warmer. He closed his eyes breathing her in, she smelled wonderful.</p>
<p>They haven’t really talked to each other during the day and if he was honest he missed her. Ever since they arrived at the monastery a chip turned on them, he became the professor, and she became Lisboa which meant that they were always focused on the plan. Constantly worried and never relaxed.</p>
<p>Of course, they did spend the nights together but after two years of being together almost every minute of every day, this was a hit of reality, they weren’t any more on their island.</p>
<p>On their happy bubble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood there for a few minutes enjoying the closeness of each other and then Raquel sat down on his side.</p>
<p>“<em> Did your brother do the paintings in the chapel? </em>”</p>
<p>She asked remembering the countless paintings and drawings around the monastery, some of them were pretty amazing, she even thought that maybe a few of them were stolen because she was sure she recognized one she had seen in the newspaper years ago.</p>
<p>“<em> A few are stolen, but he has a huge collection of his own </em>” he answered.</p>
<p>“<em> I think I’ll never get used to the fact that every person you’re related to is part of the crime world </em>”</p>
<p>They both chuckled at that, it was kind of ridiculous really because here she was impressed by all the illegal things surrounding her partner and at the same time preparing to rob the national reserve at the Bank of Spain. Kind of a huge irony.</p>
<p>Her life had taken a 180° turn, and she had gone from arresting criminals to being part of them.</p>
<p>She was still not completely convinced of this, but together with Sergio she felt a sense of belonging that she had never felt in her life, that was enough to put her doubts in the back of her mind and enjoy her new life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I think your models just left” </em>
</p>
<p>She said noticing that the monks had finished their meditation and were walking away from them.</p>
<p>“<em> What?” “Great! Now what am I going to draw </em>”.</p>
<p>He exclaimed, noticing the absence of his inspiration.</p>
<p>An idea popped in her head in she said teasingly:</p>
<p>“Well...you could draw me”</p>
<p>“You want me to draw you?” He asked with a shy smile.</p>
<p>“<em> Yes, but not here let’s go to our room </em>”</p>
<p>She stood up grabbing his arm and guiding them to their bedroom.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ándres had taught him to draw when he was a teenager, they would spend hours in the common room of the hospital practicing their drawings.</p>
<p>Of course his brother was born with the gift but Sergio was proud about himself because he was quite good at it. He has always been a good learner.</p>
<p>His days in hospital weren’t great but that was his life, and he came to like a few things about it, things like playing chess with her favorite nurse, the clowns visits when he was a bit younger, his father’s stories and of course when his brother visited him.</p>
<p>The truth was that he learned almost everything about life from books but his brother often made him live through him, he would tell him everything about life outside of hospital. Things like school and sports and parties, drinking, relationships, traveling.</p>
<p>All the things he couldn’t experience himself he lived through Ándres.</p>
<p>He would sometimes find some things curious and not very appealing to him, but he figured out that it was because he had seen so little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ándres talked about life like it was the best thing and Sergio laid many years in a hospital bed, dreaming countless times about how wonderful it would be to finally live.</p>
<p>A huge disappointment grew in him when he got a little older and life began to make its appearance. First, by killing his dad, leaving him alone with not a single penny to pay for his treatment.</p>
<p>His brother was forced to leave the life he had to do everything in his power to keep the only family member he had left alive, entering the life his father had-the life of crime-which he actually ended up loving.</p>
<p>When Sergio was finally cured and able to leave the hospital, he returned to Europe and turned out that life wasn’t actually like Ándres told him.</p>
<p>Parties weren’t that fun, people weren’t really nice and the world was filled with injustices. Ruled by a system of anarchism hidden behind a democracy where transparency and equality were promulgated but which acted only for the benefit of a lucky few. Not people like him.</p>
<p>Everything was so messed up that he opted to take refuge in his books again, isolating himself while he studied to make a plan to repair the miserable system that Ándres never told him about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One positive thing remained in his memory, something in which his brother was actually right: The beauty of details, the aesthetic of the world.</p>
<p>Andrés had a peculiar way of seeing life, everything was a work of art for him, everything had to be admired and the small details were what really mattered in this life.</p>
<p>He taught him to see beyond what can be seen with the naked eye, to be attentive to detail and to be observant about everything.</p>
<p>He inherited from him the taste of admiring beauty, although he was not so extravagant about it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Despite spending so much of his life in a hospital bed, Sergio was proud to say that throughout his life he had been able to see wonderful scenes, works of nature art, masterful landscapes around the world and even dazzling people. But nothing compared to the scene in front of him.</p>
<p>Raquel sat on the side of their bed in front of the window, details of her naked body peeking through the red silk cloth she was holding against her chest with her right hand while her left was resting on the bed mattress.</p>
<p>Her figure was slightly tilted back, the warm light of the room candles reflected in the golden color of her body, giving it flashes of light. Her eyelids remained closed and her breathing neutral. The way her leg leaned against the solid structure under the window gave a clear view of the inside of her thigh.</p>
<p>She looked like an absolute goddess.</p>
<p>Posing comfortably in front of her lover ready to be painted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air got stuck in his throat, and he found himself totally lost to what was in front of him, his mind blocked and he no longer knew how to do anything.</p>
<p>He was aware of Raquel’s marvelous beauty, he has been since the first time he saw her. The perfect lines that gave shape to her face, the softness and sensuality of every single end of her body, the way the piercing of her nose was a perfect representation of her gorgeous personality, the hazelnut color of her eyes who shrank every time she laughed just like his, the majesty of her hands and the softness of her long hair.</p>
<p>But seeing her like this was something else. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he could see her like this, he couldn’t.</p>
<p>
  <em> He shouldn’t be able to. </em>
</p>
<p>What has he done in his life to deserve seeing that sight of her. He didn’t find a reason but prayed that this wasn’t a dream because it sure felt like it.</p>
<p>He was the luckiest.</p>
<p>“<em> Have you started? </em>”</p>
<p>She asked him, bringing him back to reality.</p>
<p>She smiled tenderly at him when he noticed the way his gaze was lost in her body.</p>
<p>“<em> No...it’s just that...that you look gorgeous, I can’t really focus with only the cloth covering you </em>” he was able to say</p>
<p>“<em> You have seen me in less </em>”</p>
<p>She smirked at him loving the glint on his eyes, it made her feel absolutely stunning and she repositioned herself lifting her chin a little bit more, and closing her eyes again as she said:</p>
<p>“<em> Just start already </em>”</p>
<p>How was he supposed to draw her? He wasn’t that talented, his hands didn’t have the power to freeze in time a moment like this in paper. He doubted the existence of anyone who could be able to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally grabbed one of the blank ink markers on his left and proceeded to draw her, trying his best, knowing that even if he did his best job it wouldn’t even compare to what his eyes were seeing.</p>
<p>He was constantly losing himself in her, making the process larger than expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was almost done but to be honest he didn’t want to move her, he wanted to admire her a little bit longer.</p>
<p>He put some red detailing in his drawing desperately looking for something else to detail. He found nothing so he finished it by writing the date in the corner of the paper under the title of the drawing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Angel… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 26/03/2019 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up and when he saw her for the hundredth time that night and suddenly remembered something his brother was constantly telling him.</p>
<p>“<em> The day you meet the love of your life hermanito, you'll just know </em>”</p>
<p>He never really listened to him because his brother had told him so many times that phrase about one of his women at the same time he contradicted himself by falling in love with a different one.</p>
<p>He assumed then that what Andres used to tell him was nothing more than his own person trying to convince himself that he had finally found the love of his life.</p>
<p>He ignored his lesson for many years.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>The woman in front of him fitted perfectly with the description his brother had given him years ago.</p>
<p>The intensity of his feelings for her was beyond him, beyond anything he was. This woman gave him the feeling that his heart would explode at any moment.</p>
<p>Everything about her made him feel alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She had tattooed her soul on his skin. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He understood then that it was her, and that at his 45 years old the wonderful life that Andres had told him about when he was a sick child had manifested itself in her.</p>
<p>For someone who controlled every detail of his own life, He never expected that what brought sense to it would be a coincidence, something that wasn’t in his plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Raquel </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loved her, deeply, madly. He loved her with everything he had.</p>
<p>And he wanted to keep doing it for the rest of his life. He wasn’t taking any chances.</p>
<p>“<em> Marry me </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> What? </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That caught her out of guard, she turned her head quickly to look at him, incredulous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Had she heard correctly? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind was probably playing some kind of trick on her, there was no way Sergio was asking her that, he hadn't even told her he loved her.</p>
<p>Of course she knew he loved her but in the two years they had been together he had never been very vocal about his feelings.</p>
<p>She even thought that she would be the one proposing to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Marry me </em>”</p>
<p>He repeated with unusual confidence in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gleam in his eyes and the huge smile on his face was everything to her, but she didn't know how to react, her heart was pounding out of her chest and she stood speechless. The words stuck on her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew he had surprised her with that, he would have reacted the same way but her lack of response worried him a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left his notebook on the desk and approached her sitting next to her.</p>
<p>She pressed the silk cloth tight against her body, her eyes stood stunned looking directly at him, the look of astonishment still reflected on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has never been good with expressing his feelings to her but this night he needed her to know. Know that he was dying to spend the rest of his life with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> I once told you that I didn’t want this feeling to wear off. I didn’t want to ignore the desire to feel alive because I’ve never felt it that strongly, you brought that desire to me Raquel, and that feeling has only grown stronger over the years. I was never happy in my life, until I met you, you were my most beautiful coincidence love. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> There’s something about you that makes me not recognize myself, you bring out the best in me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And even though I never tell you I love our little family, I love Paula and your mother and I fucking love you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You're my reason to live, you and everything you are and represent. </em>
</p>
<p><em> Believe me when I tell you that I'm aware that I don't deserve you and I'll never understand why you chose me but as long as you allow me to, I want to live the rest of my life with you </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He threw herself at his arms, clinging to it with his life. She was a mess, multiple tears were falling from her eyes soaking his neck and shirt.</p>
<p>Never in a million years she would’ve imagined that she would hear a love declaration from him. Not like this.</p>
<p>The love of his life was asking to marry her.</p>
<p>
  <em> Was she dreaming? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling of his hands caressing softly her naked back confirmed that she wasn’t dreaming, Sergio had just proposed to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They were engaged. </em>
</p>
<p>Well not yet, she still haven’t answered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Ask me again </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She mumbled between hiccups of her cries.</p>
<p>Not daring to look at him she hid her face on his neck, but he separated a little and with his index finger he gently raised her chin, looking directly into her watery eyes he asked her again:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Raquel, will you be my wife? </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One last sigh came out of her mouth and before he could register what was happening, she threw herself on top of him peppering his face with kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Yes, yes absolutely! </em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m really hoping to see the proposal of this two on the show, I know it’s very unlikely but we can dream right.<br/>Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the story.<br/>Please tell me what you think of it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>